Extreme Disaster
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: (One-Shot) Just a sweet little story about Batista and Lita! Dedicated to Torrie-WilsonForLife!


**This is only going to be a one-shot peeps, so please don't ask me to continue it, because I wasn't intending to make it a story with lots of chapters! Flames are not wanted here!**

**Kane is going to be evil in this, this will be written as if Kane has only just started torturing Lita, but there will be no Matt in this.**

**This story is dedicated to Torrie-WilsonForLife, seeing as this person was the one who came up with the name for my story. So I can't take all the credit, not for the title anyways!**

**The man approached the door; the sign read 'Lita' in hot pink writing on a black board. He hammered his fist on the door and tried to turn the knob to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Just a minute!" he heard someone cry from inside. He was too impatient to wait, so he charged into the door. It hit the ground with a thud, pieces of shattered wood was scattered over the floor.**

**Lita screamed, holding the towel tightly around her body, her hair dripped onto the beige carpet. A sick smile formed across his face. "Kane! What the hell are you doing? You can't just barge in here! Get out!" she yelled. Kane moved closer towards her. "Li-ta!" his freaky voice echoed through her whole body. She shivered.**

**Since last week, when he had kissed her, he wouldn't stop playing mind games with her. He wouldn't even leave her alone or let her have any privacy. Lita shoved him away from her, "What do you want from me?" she cried.**

**Kane grinned, "you know what I want, I want you! I want you as my property!" Lita wrinkled up her face in disgust. Kane stroked her cheek, before he left the room. Leaving Lita standing there in tears. When would the torment stop? She quickly went into the bathroom and got changed.**

**She came out wearing dark green; army combats with black and red trainers. Then she had on a bright, pink bra underneath her light green sheer top. Her hair was down as usual. She wore a patched, pink and black sweatband on her right wrist and a black bracelet with silver spikes on it, on her left wrist. She had 2 crosses around her neck, one black the other silver. Her chipped fingernails had black nail polish on.**

**Unaware to her, a certain somebody was waiting for her outside her locker room. Lita stroked a hand through her hair getting frustrated "what do you want now Kane!" she yelled. Kane just laughed and strode closer to her again, she could feel his heavy breathing on her neck. Lita didn't want to take any chances and fled. Kane was right behind her.**

**Lita looked back and saw Kane still chasing her "Leave me alone!" she yelled. Kane just ignored her comment and still chased her. When Lita turned her head back to what was ahead of her, she banged into someone.**

**That someone happened to be a member of Evolution, the beast himself Batista. Lita backed away "I'm sorry!" she muttered. Triple H and Ric were behind him and they were giving her death stares. Kane caught up and grabbed hold of Lita's wrist pulling her back; her black bracelet fell to the ground in front of Batista. She tried to strain herself from Kane's tight grasp, but to no avail.**

**"Let go off me!" she yelled. Kane just carried on walking. "Kane! You're hurting me!" she picked at his hands and tried to undo his grasp. Batista suddenly walked in front of Kane. "Didn't you hear what the lady said? She said let go! So unhand her!" Batista cried.**

**Lita had a look of amazement on her face her saviour was Batista. She thought she was dreaming, but she snapped back into the reality of it all. That the sexiest member of Evolution (in her opinion) was helping her out. She smiled at the thought. Kane ignored him, so Batista 'Batista-bombed' him on the hard ground and started to kick Kane's face. Blood started to pour out from Kane's head and EMT's came down and helped Kane onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Kane cried in agony.**

**Lita quickly thanked Batista and ran off. Batista just stared after her. Triple H came up to him "and what the hell was all that about?" he glared. Batista just shrugged. "Well, I don't see why you bothered helping out a slut!" Triple H glowered. Batista stood right in front of him, there faces merely inches apart. "She is not a slut!" he spat.**

**Batista looked at Lita's black bracelet on the floor and picked it up. He started to admire it."Oh! I get it!" Ric grinned. Batista stared at him. "Batista has a crush on Lita!" Ric explained. Triple H turned to Flair.  
"Batista does not have a crush on some whore!" Triple H growled. Batista didn't say anything. Triple H turned to face him.**

**"Oh god! It's true isn't it?" Triple H asked. Batista just stared daggers into him, "You know what man! Screw you! So what if I have a crush on Lita at least I'll be able to keep my woman!" Batista laughed, as he walked off still holding onto Lita's bracelet. Triple H went to hit him, but Flair held him back. "Don't bother H! He's not worth it, he's just another Randy Orton!" They both stared on in disbelief at Batista.**

**Lita walked past the man, who had managed to fix her door, so now she was able to have some privacy. Lita sat down on her white, leather couch. Thoughts flowing through her mind. She stroked a hand through her hair, getting frustrated yet again. _Why did Batista help me out? I mean it's not like he cares about me or even likes me! Oh god! What if he likes me? _Lita smacked her head. "No! Stop thinking crazy thoughts!" she scolded herself. She got up and headed towards her gym bag and picked out the latest edition of RAW magazine. It had Randy and Stacey on the front; the writing underneath them read 'A match made in heaven!' (A/N: Not an actual RAW magazine, just a RAW magazine I wouldn't mind reading! Lol!)**

**"Lucky Stacey, she's got Randy and I've got nobody, but I mean she's pretty and wears pretty clothes and I'm just taken as I'm found!" Lita whined. She flicked through the pages and sighed, tossing the magazine down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.**

**Lita got up and started to shake "Kane! If that's you..." she cried, getting cut off when her locker door slowly crept open. Suddenly Batista popped through the door. "No! It's not Kane," he said. Lita sighed with relief. Batista suddenly looked down at the bracelet in his hand, "here! You dropped this!" he explained, handing Lita her bracelet back.**

**Lita took it gratefully "thanks!" she shrugged, as she slipped her hands in her pockets. "Tell me Batista, you didn't come all the way here just to give me this, did you?" Lita queried. Batista looked to the ground and then back to Lita, he shook his head.**

**"I came to ask you..." he started. Lita folded her arms, trying hard not to laugh at Batista's attempt to ask her something. "Well, I came to see if you, well if you would maybe...erm...accompany me to the ring?" he finally blurted out. It wasn't the truth; he really wanted to ask her something else, but now wasn't the time. Lita frowned "What about Ric?" she asked. Batista just shrugged.  
"I'm sure he won't mind, besides it's my match and I don't always want him coming down with me anyways, he's really irritating and I guess he distracts me a little too much!" Batista exclaimed. Lita laughed,  
"Sure! I'll accompany you to the ring! On one condition..."  
"What's that?" Batista frowned. Lita pretended to think for a minute, before saying, "If you'll come out with me tonight, to the emerald, it's this really cool club in town!" (A/N: I made the name Emerald up, couldn't think of anything.)**

**Batista grinned, "it's a date!" he cried. Lita stared at him and shook her head, "no, just a good night out with a friend" she giggled. Batista slapped his forehead, why had he said that? Lita knew how stupid Batista must've felt, so she quickly changed the subject. "Well, shall we go to your match?" Lita asked. Batista stopped rubbing his forehead and looked at Lita "right! The match!" he burst out, as they walked together towards the ramp. **

**Batista was against Christian. Batista sneered "like I'm not gonna be able to beat this dweeb!" he laughed. The match started and Batista was on the upper hand and then he noticed Lita and how beautiful she was, she kept flicking her fiery, red hair back and Batista couldn't take his eyes off her. This gave Christian an advantage as Tyson Tomko distracted the ref and Christian did a low blow, making Batista cry out in pain, as he hit the mat.**

**Triple H and Ric were watching on their screen monitor. "I still can't believe he would rather take Lita than me down to accompany him!" Ric moaned. Triple H glared at the screen "that slut's putting him off, no wonder he didn't pay any attention to Christian!" Ric frowned. Triple H suddenly had an evil smirk on his face "Ric, I may need your help! I have a plan" him and Ric huddled together to discuss Triple H's plan. Ric laughed, as they headed out of Evolution's locker room.**

**Christian went to pin Batista, but Lita started to tap on the mat. Making the audience clap for Batista to get up. "1..." the ref yelled. Lita tapped harder. "Come on Batista!" she yelled. Suddenly the tapping stopped, as Triple H and Ric came down and grabbed Lita and was dragging her backstage. "What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" Lita cried.**

**Christian managed to pin Batista for the 3-count. Batista got up, where was Lita? He strode up the ramp, searching backstage. He came across Randy and Stacey smooching in a corner. "Yo! Guys, have you seen Lita?" he cried. Randy looked at Batista and shook his head and then continued smooching Stacey. Batista sighed and then heard Lita's screams. He ran over to where they were coming from.**

**"Shut up! You stupid bitch!" Triple H glared, as he slapped Lita across the face. Lita staggered back, a huge red mark forming across her left cheek. Her eyes swelled up, but she couldn't help letting the tears fall. Batista suddenly reached Lita. He saw what a state she was in.**

**"Lita are you ok?" he asked softly caressing her cheek. Lita flinched Batista hugged her. She shared the hug gratefully, as she let the tears pour out. He turned to Triple H and Flair. "What the hell did you do?" Batista glared, stepping up to Triple H. Ric tried to strain Batista, but Batista just shoved him to the ground. "Woah! Big man! She went for me, I...I...I had to protect myself!" Triple H tried. Batista shook his head and glared. He turned back to Lita and quickly turned around and punched Triple H right in the face. Batista leant down "if you ever touch my girl again, then you'll get what's coming to ya!" Batista spat.**

**"Come on Lita!" he cried, grabbing hold of her hand. Lita quickly followed. They strode past Randy and Stacey still smooching. Stacey turned to Batista "find her then?" Stacey giggled, as she winked at Lita. Lita grinned. Stacey went back to smooching Randy. Batista sighed "God! Can't you guys get a room?" he asked. Randy and Stacey looked at him and then each other. "Ok! Let's go to my locker room!" Randy suggested, as him and Stacey walked arm in arm away from Lita and Batista. Randy pinched Stacey's ass. "Randy!" she cried, but started to giggle. Batista shook his head "they never learn!" he sighed. Lita just laughed as her and Batista went the opposite way.**

**Batista walked Lita back to her locker room. Lita turned to face him "Did you mean what you said earlier? When you called me your girl?" Lita questioned. Batista nodded "Definitely!" he licked his lips. Lita blushed,  
"Batista! Don't you're embarrassing me!"**

**Batista said bye to Lita and pecked her on the lips. Lita grinned, before pulling Batista into a passionate snog. Batista started to wrap his arms around her waist. He lifted her up, as she was against the wall. Not noticing Randy and Stacey coming up towards them, they continued snogging passionately. "Now who's the one who should get a room?" Stacey asked, giggling. Randy laughed. Batista and Lita grinned, as Batista backed Lita up into her locker room, closing the door behind them. Randy and Stacey strolled past.**

**I know it's a crap one-shot! But I mainly just wanted to make it about Batista and Lita and them in love with each other. I wasn't bothered about anything else really, sorry! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
